We Came Together
by Ayai
Summary: Eight teenagers, all coming from very different backgrounds, somehow manage to find themselves calling the others "friends". This is a story of an unlikely group of friends succeeded in changing their lives for good. OCs x Countries, Character Death.
1. Enter, Greenland!

**First chapter, yay! I was listening to Romano's Delicious Tomato song the whole time while going through all the characters and putting them in pairing and arranging their living situations (which was WAY harder than it needed to be), and it kept distracting me.**

**Just so you know, all of your OC's will end up as friends. Eventually.**

**And seeing as most of you made your OC's like, 17 and 18 and stuff, I'll probably just completely ignore their ages, and they'll all be juniors. Everyone else's grades will be respective to their ages.**

**Disclaimer: All OC's belong to their respective owners, and I REALLY don't think I need to say anything about me not owning Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Greenland didn't enjoy being in such a large school. She had originally wanted to attend a small private school out of the city, but Denmark had insisted that she go to the same school as her brothers. Normally, she would have enrolled in the school of her choice anyways, but she would rather not hurt her brother's feelings.<p>

Starting a new school year at Hetalia World Academy wasn't anything special. It was the exact same faces, just with a different grade. Krystal already knew most of the countries attending from World Conferences, but she had never actually spoken to most of them, choosing to just sit quietly while everyone else bickered around her.

The fighting was something that she particularly didn't enjoy, and would have rather exited the room than sat there and listened, but she had always had at least a small flicker of hope that something would change, and something would get _done_ for once.

At meetings, Krystal had always avoided a lot of the other nations, because a lot of them were incredibly loud, like America. And even though England had always complained about the American's voice level, his seemed to be just as bad most of the time.

Krystal always somehow managed to find herself pushed away from everyone else, sitting by the window, just watching the normal people on the streets below go through their daily lives, completely ignorant of the chaos ensuing right above them. The only company she ever had by the window was Canada, whom she had never once shared a word with, and they both just sat there, waiting for the meeting to end so they could get on with their lives.

She envied the normal people, how they never had to deal with the pressure of being a country. No, all they had to worry about was if their favorite football team would win a game or something, while nations were bombarded with fears of economic crashes, disease outbreaks, wars, the whole nine yards. Sure, some people worried about that stuff, but odds were they wouldn't be majorly affected, where as the personification of that country _would _be.

Denmark hadn't wanted Krystal to get a dorm room, but Krystal had promised him that she would stay with him over breaks, and he'd dropped the argument. She hadn't wanted to live 24/7 under her brother's gaze, and getting a dorm was one way to flee from it. Though now she had to worry about a roommate.

Krystal didn't want to be living with Mathais on breaks, but someone had to make sure he didn't burn down the whole apartment building, and when left to his own devices, this was a big possibility. During the week, she was forced to trust Lukas to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

She sighed as she pushed her way through the crowded hallway, filled to the brim with chattering students, all excited to find out their rooming situations, wondering who they would be spending the year staying with.

She paused when she reached a crowd of people crowding around a single notice board, and she guess that's where the room assignments were, and waited patiently for the crowd to disperse some before making her way up to the board.

Her gaze scanned the sheets of paper, searching for the S's.

"_Ah, here it is." _She thought, following "Krystal Steig (Greenland)" across the paper, finding that her room number was 204.

She quickly checked the map in her hands, and set off the find the hallway that led to the dorms, suitcase in hand. She hadn't brought much stuff, so she hadn't needed five suitcases, like a certain Frenchman she had seen and purposely avoided when she first entered the school.

The signs on the walls surprisingly proved to be a help, and she eventually found herself standing on the sky walk that connected the school and the dorms. She stopped and looked out the window, watching the other personifications and humans chatting on the garden pathway below where she stood, everyone making friends while they explored campus.

How they managed to fit such a big school in the middle of New York City was a mystery, and how they had gotten the trees and flowers to grow in such a short time between the construction of the school (which finished up just in time for the beginning of the school year) and today.

The grounds, from what Krystal could see, were really big. In the distance, you could see the glass panels of what had to be a greenhouse peeking out from behind the treetops. She decided to go check it out after unpacking, always wanting to find a quiet place to herself, and from the looks of the other students, none of them would really seem to be interested in something as trivial as a greenhouse.

Her gaze was interrupted by a body falling from the sky, and as quickly as it came into view, it disappeared, heading for the ground quickly. Krystal stepped closer to the window and watched the figure who lay in the crumpled heap on the ground below, who everyone was staring at, and who one kid threw a stone at.

The figure leapt up from his position on the ground and yelled at the boy, the mask that covered his eyes crooked, looking as if it would fall off any second. He straightened them and dusted off his uniform, not stopping until he appeared unscathed, and when he did he turned his attention up to the sky walk, shouting at something unseen.

Krystal heard a faint voice yell something back, than saw a girl leap across the gap between the sky walk and the building, for some reason choosing to jump instead of just turning the corner from where the sky walk and the dorm building met. She raised her middle finger at the masked man before lowering herself off the side of the building, grabbing a hold of the pipe to her left before sliding down.

Her curls bounced when her feet hit the ground, and they hadn't stilled by the time the taller man was upon her, still yelling. She ignored him and started down the dirt path, with the angry man at her heels.

Krystal blinked, and then grabbed the handle of her suitcase before continuing down the sky walk, heading for the open double doors. A few people were still pressed up against the window, watching the drama going on below, and Krystal was slightly annoyed about how they were so involved in others business.

The first thing Krystal noticed upon entering the dorms was the graffiti all over the walls. A big American flag covered most of the wall in front of her, which most people were lounging around on the couches facing, because the only part of the wall without paint was the giant flat screen T.V, with a fireplace right beneath it. Teachers were on step stools trying to scrub the various other flags off the walls, and Krystal identified them as the flags of the American states. In a corner, three teachers were ganging up on a single boy with a paint can and paint brush in his hands.

"You have absolutely not proof it was us!" the kid yelled, throwing out his arms, causing more paint to be splattered onto the once beige walls.

"Who else would paint the flags of the states onto the walls?" a teacher question, motioning all around the room, where some people had torn their attention from the television onto the arguing group. Others stopped on their way down the staircase that was at the side of the room, heading down to the first floor.

Krystal glanced to her left and looked down the hallway. From what she could see before the corner, it was just guys, pulling their luggage into their room and high fiving old friends. The plaque next to the hallway read "Boy's Dorms".

She took a breath and started walking down the hallway to her left, which was marked "Girl's Dorms". Most of the doors were open, and if you peeked inside you could see groups of laughing girls, all just hanging out. Hetalia World Academy was a _big_ school, with a lot of students, most of who were in dorms. This explained why the dorms were so big.

Krystal ignored the chattering and the gossip as she searched for her room. She went around the corner of the hallway and noticed that this hallway was considerably quieter than the hall before it.

As she looked at the room number on the doors, she went over the information she read in a pamphlet over the summer. HWA had 1,000 dorm rooms, and each one had two students in it, meaning there were 2,000 borders at the school, there were a lot of people choosing to just get an apartment in the city rather than be forced to share a room with a stranger, so in all there were a LOT of student, as said before.

Krystal stopped in front of the room labeled "204" and started at the well polished numbers a second before turning the doorknob.

The room setup was simple, two beds, both pushed up against opposite walls with a nightstand between them, with a plain lamp resting on top. There was a slightly ajar door on the right side of the room, and from what Krystal could see, it was a bathroom. There were two old dressers on each wall, and a single wooden chair in the corner of the room.

The only thing that made this room different from others was the blonde man lecturing a smaller girl, also blonde.

"...And so no matter how much he asks you to become one with him, you must say no. If you can help it, dont even get near him. Don't talk to France, he will rape you." the man paused for a moment, "You should also stay away from the Italians, the Germans, just the Europeans in general. Don't talk to America because hes America and don't talk to Canada because they are related."

The smaller girl's egar nodded ceased when she noticed Krystal was in the room. She pushed herself off the bed she had claimed on the left side and walked past the still talking man, heading towards her.

"Guten tag, I'm Liechtenstein. You can call me Lili." She held out her hand, and Krystal took it after a moment of hesitation. "This is my big bruder, Swizterland." When Lili turned her head to motion to her brother, her purple ribbon bounced a bit, before settling back into place. Krystal remembered how when she had worn ribbons they would never stay in place.

"Greenland. But my name's Krystal." Krystal spoke softly, sliding her hand out of Liechtenstein's. She didn't know how to act around other girls, never knowing if something she said would hurt them in any way. She crossed her arms and noticed Switzerland staring at her. "What?"

"You are related to Denmark?"

"Yes."

Switzerland turned to Liechtenstein, "Stay away from her, too." He then walked out of the room.

Krystal felt her eyes narrow as he walked out of the room, and Liechtenstein apologized for his behavior. Liechtenstein wasn't normally a talkative person, Krystal could tell, but she kept up the one-sided conversation, because Krystal wasn't making any effort to keep it going, only responding rarely while she unpacked, placing the few things she had into the dresser on her side of the room.

Liechtenstein's chatter finally stopped when she announced she was going to find her friend, or boyfriend, or something. Krystal wasn't really listening.

She enjoyed to silence for a moment until she decided to do some exploring, wondering what the quickest way to the greenhouse she saw earlier would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a short first chapter, I made this mostly just an introduction for Greenland, and you see a bit of Crete in here, too. Next chapter will focus on more characters than this one did, I'd have put more of Crete in there, but I was gone pretty much all day and I wanted to get this chapter up before today ended, soooo yeah. Let me know if I got Greenland right! And if what I was doing so far for Crete was okay.<strong>

**So, I've learned that I'm going to Anime Weekend Atlanta in September, I'll be going as England and Liechtenstein :) Or maybe Romano.**


	2. The State, The Cosplayer, & The Believer

**Hoorays! Chapter 2. This one focuses on Alaska, Alexis, and Kipp.**

**Y'alls reviews make me happy, and I read all of them, so keep sending them in, they make me more motivated to type knowing people are still reading!**

* * *

><p>Alaska watched America and Alexis with weary eyes.<p>

She had _told_ them they had to be ready before 10 o' clock, but did they listen? No. Tanya had also taken the liberty to remind her other siblings that were staying in the apartment building America owned most of. God, their neighbors must hate them.

Tanya could practically hear her brothers and sisters that had decided that dorms were lame rushing around in the rooms next to and below them. She didn't have to remind them, but she did out of the kindness of her heart.

The floor shook a bit as Alexis' face made contact with the ground after trying to stand one-legged while trying to put on her shoes. Tanya recognized the blank look on her face as she pulled herself off the ground as the one she wore while half asleep.

Alexis straightened out the leaf headband that hung around her neck, her dark blue hair causing her to look similar to a certain anime character, but throwing her off was the light blue highlights streaked through a few strands of hair, destroying the appearance of Hinata. If not for the highlights, they could have been a perfect match while Alexis was half asleep, not yet talking a mile a minute.

Tanya adjusted her skirt, patience wearing thin, just wishing to be out of the door already for the campus tour. All of the other schools in America didn't give a shit if you didn't wear your uniform orientation day, but Hetalia World Academy was different. Uniforms at all times on school campus, unless you're in your dorm or at some club.

The only exception to this rule was on the weekends, when most of the teachers went home and the ones left on campus didn't care. Tanya knew this because she had a talk with a teacher a while back, wanting to learn a bit about her new school before everyone else. She did care about her education after all, unlike a lot of her idiot siblings.

"_Speak of the devil_," Tanya thought as the twins burst through the front door, falling over each other as they struggled to get inside first. They landed in a crumpled heap on the ground, trying to detangle themselves from each other, and occasionally hitting the other in various places.

North Carolina and South Carolina got along about 35% of the time. Being twins, they had their twinish moments, when they would have each other's back and double team someone, but being so closely related, they fought _a lot_.

They rolled around in the doorway for a while, Alexis and Tanya made no move to help, Alexis was debating whether or not to roll up the sleeves on her hoodie (which she wasn't supposed to be wearing), and Tanya was listening to the racket America was causing in the kitchen, most likely trying to make some sort of breakfast.

The Carolina's had stopped trying to get up by now and had just started fighting, South Carolina kneeing her brother in the gut trying to get him to stop pulling her hair. They hissed at each other under their breaths, and Alexis looked at Tanya like she should stop them.

Her eyebrows furrowed when Tanya rolled her eyes, switching her attention from the fighting states to the time on her watch. It had just changed to 10:16 when an angry southern drawl sounded over the Carolina's fighting.

A girl with auburn colored hair appeared in the doorway, yanking South Carolina off her brother and North Carolina was pulled off the ground by a boy who had a frown plastered on his face.

Georgia started scolding the twins, and Alabama watched from behind his sister, giving a nod every once and awhile. Georgia had only just entered her rant on how much family was important when Florida entered the apartment. Georgia had only shot one annoyed look her sister's way, and then they were arguing too. The twins resumed their brawl, and Alabama, not to be left out, claimed to be the referee.

Tanya sighed and pulled herself out of the squishy beige couch located in the apartment's living room. She strode past her siblings, and couldn't resist a muttered "Southerners." as she passed, shaking her head in disbelief.

Georgia, of course, heard her.

"Florida ain't a southern state! They. Are. Yankee's!" she exclaimed, her baby blues shooting daggers at Tanya, obviously forgetting that she had said no five minutes ago that family was the most important thing in life.

"I am too southern! I'm in the dammed south!" Florida shot back, waving her hands in the air, managing to catch Alabama in the face with one of her nails.

"That don' make you southern." And with that, Georgia crossed her arms and turned her back with a huff.

Tanya sighed and made her way into the kitchen, where America was cursing like a sailor. Alexis remarked as she passed, "States are funny, aren't they?" with a smirk on her face, obviously enjoying the lively atmosphere in the apartment.

Tanya jumped slightly as a pot collided with the linoleum of the kitchen floor, and a familiar blonde straightened himself out, deciding to just leave the pot on the floor, "Never mind, who needs breakfast anyways? We'll go to McDonalds!" he said, pulling the Alaskan girl back out of the kitchen and through the front door ( after separating the fighting states, of course.), Alexis followed on his heels, practically bouncing with excitement, a complete attitude change from ten minutes ago.

America turned to Alexis, "A, can you take the next floor and tell everyone we're leaving?" Alexis nodded, and ran towards the stairwell, choosing to be active instead of waiting for the elevator.

America walked down the long hallway, banging on every door, shouting at the top of his lungs, "LET'S BUST THIS JOINT, DUDES!", and in the split second of silence after, you could hear Alexis doing the same a floor below.

"_The neighbors must really hate us_." flew through Tanya's mind as the hallway quickly filled up with fifteen more loud states.

* * *

><p>Kipp—unlike many others—was prepared.<p>

Not prepared as in dressed and out the door on time, no, he was the kind of person who carried around a pocket knife just in case. He would have carried around a handgun, but his sister drew the line at guns.

At the moment, he was crouched behind a hydrangea bush, surveying the area around him. Everyone's face looked the same, all wearing that same stupid smile.

That is, except for the man who just fell off the roof of the sky walk and the girl he was yelling at.

She spun on her heels, turning to face the masked man, "Back the hell off, you damn Turk!" her words were laced with hatred and venom, but the man didn't recoil at all.

"I could have died, are you crazy?"

"You were supposed to die, but your relations to cockroaches make you pretty much indestructible, unfortunately."

"What?"

"Stay away from me."

And with that, she stormed off in the other direction.

Kipp studied the Turkish man's scowling face, wondering if he should intervene. Before he could act on his rising impulse, the Turk turned back around and headed back the way he came.

Not from the sky of course, but in that general direction.

A sigh escaped Kipp, and he continued searching the pathway for people that stood out from the rest.

How could one school have so many blondes? Seriously, like everyone was blonde. Pretty much. Kipp had known about the European nations mostly being blonde, but this was ridiculous!

Kipp began to wonder why so many people were outside. The only place this path lead to was the greenhouses and sport thingies. Like the football field, the soccer field, the pool. Junk like that. Why would you want to tour around empty fields?

His brows furrowed with worry, and he began inspecting everyone that passed by his hiding place for the signs of infection. No, not a medical infection. You know, _infection_. Like, Left 4 Dead infection.

No one believed Kipp when he warned them of the oncoming apocalypse. They called him crazy, but their insults slid off of him like rain on a raincoat, because he knew they would find out he was right all along some day.

Kipp's fingers closed around the pocket knife in the pocket of his hoodie, which was the reason his cover kept being blown and people were wondering why some kid with a jacket that looked like a traffic cone is glaring at them.

Bright colors were good luck, didn't they know that?

No, of course not. Everyone is pretty stupid now and days.

Kipp's search continued until he found himself watching a scowling brunette boy, with a strange curl poking out the side of his head. In his hand, a single tomato.

His hazel eyes were locked onto the ground, with such loathing in them, he could only be infected.

Kipp's stomach tightened with his newly acquired information. He didn't know if it was out of fear or excitement.

He rose from his position behind the bushes, adrenaline now pumping through his veins, and crossed the busy dirt pathway to were the infected was leaning on the wall, gaze still on the ground in front of him.

Kipp tensed. He might very well lose his life in the next three minutes. He debated whether or not to evacuate the area before taking care of the zombie, but decided against it, because if everyone saw, they wouldn't think he was crazy anymore. And if Kipp succeeded in killing this zombie, and prevented the zombiepocolypse, he'd be a hero.

An even bigger hero than America.

The thought cause a smile to form on his face, and he stuffed his hand in the pocket with the knife, and closed the remaining distance between the infected and himself.

The zombie's head rose from the ground slowing, his eyes locking with Kipp's. They didn't have much of a height difference, Kipp only being a few inches taller.

Kipp felt a pang of sadness for the ex-human. He had been so adorable in life, and now his cute face was subject to the scowl that haunted all faces of the infected.

Before Kipp could stab him, he had to be 100% positive there was no saving this kid.

Slowly, he raised his free hand, and very cautiously, placed it across the infected's face.

Kipp began to whisper in a hurried tone, "Do you feel the urge to eat my flesh?"

The zombie answered, "No, but I feel the urge to bash your fucking teeth in." He slapped away Kipp's hand, and Kipp sighed with relief. Or was it disappointment?

"Sorry man, I thought you were one of them." Kipp said, patting the boy on his shoulder. He received a glare and a kick in the shins.

"Stay away from me, stupid American. Are you all freaks?" the brunette questioned, and Kipp shrugged.

"Most of us are, but occasionally, you'll find someone sane. Like me." Kipp shook his head, "I'm Kipp."

The glare still hadn't faded, "…Lovino. Now kindly get out of the damn way." Lovino pushed past Kipp, and vanished into the steady flow of people heading towards the fields.

* * *

><p>Kipp's roommate hadn't arrived yet. Which was really annoying, because he was supposed to have gotten there a long time ago.<p>

Well, it appeared he had been there at one point in time, but decided not to wait up to see who'd he'd be spending his year with.

A big flag hung on the wall on his roommate's side of the room, but Kipp had no idea where it was from.

While waiting for his roommate to return, Kipp pulled out his PSP, and started playing a game.

Time passed, and his roommate never showed. Kipp was pretty dejected, as he had been excited to meet the person he would be living with.

He rolled off his bed and fell to the ground with a thud. He heard a small squeak as he hit the ground, and started wondering if there were possibly mice in the dorms. He checked under his and his roommate's beds, but found nothing. He couldn't let it go, so he grabbed his room key before leaving the dorm, going to ask someone if there had been any mice infestations or anything.

He was never aware of the pair of eyes that watched his as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone want to take a guess as to who Kipp's roommate is? if you get it right, I'll give you a cookie.<strong>

**if you guys really want to know who your OC will be paired with, pm me and I'll tell you, but I recommend letting it be a surprise.**

**Next chapter will focus on Crete and Memmy.**

_**Reviews make me work faster~**_


	3. The Pottymouth and the Micronation

**I'm using both human names, and country names in this btw~**

**I was looking at The Aerican Empire's website; their flag has a _smiley face_ on it. Is that not the coolest thing ever?**

**I don't think I warned anyone, but I will now. Warning: Foul language.**

* * *

><p>God damn Turk. God damn <em>cats<em>.

They both wouldn't leave her the hell _alone_.

Crete poked her way through the storage room in the athletics building by the football field, searching for something that seemed almost impossible to find at the moment. The athletic equipment was strewn about, not organized at all, and Eleni cursed whoever caused this.

She kicked one of the footballs—no, she was in America now, it was a soccer ball—out of her path, and it knocked over a stand of hockey sticks. They clattered to the floor, and Eleni clenched her teeth as she waited for the sound to disperse.

The hockey sticks had been previously placed in front of the archery equipment, and when she knocked them over, she finally found what she was looking for. What a coincidence.

The longbows wood gleamed and shone, and Eleni ran her hand over a few, before gingerly lifting one from its place among the others.

She pulled back the bowstring, and muttered to herself, "Draw weight, twenty pounds. About fifty inches." She lowered the weapon and glanced around, finding a quiver full of arrows.

She pulled one out and her gaze swam over it, beginning at the fletchings and ending at the head. It wasn't an old fashioned arrow, no, it was more modern, and this seemed to bother Eleni quite a bit, as she hissed in frustration and shoved the arrow back into its quiver, noticeably more forceful then when removing it.

She threw the quiver over her shoulder and tightened her grip on the bow. Eleni knelt to the ground and squinted in the terrible lighting, searching for a wrist guard. She was disappointed to find that it was one of those flimsy leather ones that barely covered the amount of space you needed it to.

Eleni made her way out of the dusty room, waving her hand in front of her face trying to prevent herself from inhaling any of it as she bumped into a box full of baseballs. They tumbled to the floor, almost causing Eleni to fall on her face, but she caught herself before she tripped.

Eleni waited for her eyes to adjust to the better lighting outside the door before heading in the direction of the indoor archery range she had seen while coming in.

The athletics' building was big, because someone had decided to put both the soccer field and the pool inside, instead of having them outside like most schools.

Eleni stalked down the long hallway for a while, before halting in front of a glass sliding door, which she slammed open, using more force than necessary.

The archery range was pretty simple, five targets lined the far wall, and the ground was covered in fake plastic grass to make it seem like you were outside, but it just looked stupid. A first aid kit was hung on the wall, ready for the injuries that would surely happen soon in the future.

Eleni quickly put on her wrist guard and notched an arrow into place on the bow, she planted her feet firmly to the ground and slowly pulled back the bowstring, not stopping until she was staring down the shaft of the arrow, and the tip was lined up with the middle of the target.

She released the string and the arrow landed itself on the bull's-eye, not much to Eleni's surprise.

Her practicing continued as she continuously shot arrows into the middle of the target, always being careful not to hit an arrow she'd already shot. She only paused when she was retrieving them after running out.

It was a while before she realized she was being watched, and when she did, she wasn't pleased. She spun on the heel of her shoe and shot the small teacup right out of the man's hand.

The arrow lodged itself into the wall and tea soaked the fake grass, and the blonde bent down to pick up a piece for the broken teacup.

"Well that wasn't very ladylike of you, was it?" he asked, with a noticeable British accent. Eleni stared at him for a moment, before who he was finally registered in her mind.

"England? What the hell are you watching me for, ya creep?" Eleni questioned, and walked over to the arrow in the wall, and attempted to remove it. She hadn't seen the Brit for a long time, not since she had gone to that World Conference so many years ago.

England raised his humongous eyebrows, "So that _is_ you Crete, I thought I recognized you." He scrunched up his nose slightly, "You cut your hair."

Eleni raised a hand to her soft curls subconsciously before replying, "That damn Turkish bastard lit my hair on fire a couple years ago, and I had to cut a lot of it off. It's easier to take care of short." She ruffled her hair a bit, before trying once again to tug the arrow out of the wall. It soon became apparent that it wasn't going anywhere, so she sighed and went back to per previous position.

She began to wonder whether the rumors that had been told to her by her new roommate Elizaveta about England and America were true, Elizaveta had sworn they were dating, but everyone else said they weren't.

"How's Greece?" England prodding, searching for a conversation topic obviously. He settled himself down in a chair behind Eleni, and he flinched slightly as the thud of an arrow hitting a target sounded through the room.

"Big brother's just peachy. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Every time I see him; he's passed out, the lazy git."

"Watch it."

"My apologies."

Eleni sent him a look, "Brother is a very busy person. He wastes a lot of time and energy in excavating our mother's old junk, and taking care of the damn cats."

England glanced down at the floor by Eleni's feet, "Speaking of which, I thought we couldn't have animals on campus?"

Eleni glared at the small tabby resting by her feet, purring incredibly loud, demanding to be scratched behind the ears.

"We can't. Stupid cats. This is brother's fault, I swear." She tried shooing the cat away, but her efforts were in vain as it just took the chance to press its cheek up to her hand.

The cats were everywhere, they surrounded Eleni at her house back home, and now they were starting to flock to her in America. The only good thing was that her brother had many more cats stalking him than she did. And somehow he managed to name every single one, whereas Eleni had only named one. It was a big Maine Coon that hung around her back in Greece; its name was Asshole, because it reminded her of a certain Turkish man.

"So, am I not going to get an apology?"

Eleni blinked, "What?"

England motioned to the broken teacup on the ground, and Eleni clicked her tongue as a sign of annoyance.

"No." she answered, firing another arrow.

"Why not?" England narrowed his eyes slightly, and Eleni turned around to glare at him. She stared into those green eyes that mimicked her own greatly; it was strange, like glaring at yourself.

"Because I shouldn't need to apologize. You shouldn't have been watching me." Eleni huffed and walked over to the target already riddled with small hole from where she had removed arrows earlier. She began yanking them out of place harshly.

"You could have killed me!"

"Then I would know that I needed to work on my aim."

"You and Belarus would get along great, you know that?"

"Whatever."

England huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head slightly away from Eleni, acting childish. So Eleni dropped the bow, and took advantage over the break in the conversation to leave the room.

* * *

><p>"… And that's why you should become one with The Aerican Empire." Memmy rested his chin on his hands, watching his roommate intently from across the table.<p>

The cafeteria thankfully didn't only serve American food, like Memmy had been expecting, but had a variety of choices from all over the world. Which had pleased Memmy's roommate greatly.

Finland looked a bit confused at Memmy's words, "You sound like Russia." Tino stood up and grabbed his tray, depositing it in the nearest trashcan. He then started making his way out of the crowded cafeteria, and with a little wave of his hand, Memmy followed after him.

"Russia has the right idea; everyone joining together with me is a great decision." Memmy stuffed his hands down his pockets and smiled at his fellow students as he passed them, some smiled, and even waved back, while others just glared at him.

Memmy suddenly found his face coming in contact with the tile floor; he quickly sat up and held his throbbing nose while looking around him for the jerk that tripped him.

"Watch where you're going, fag." sneered one of those stupid jocks that wore their football jackets constantly, thinking it made them better than everyone else.

"Do you know what school you go to? A good ¾ of the student population here is interested in the same sex." Memmy pointed out, pushing himself off the ground. Tino watched the jock with an open mouth, appalled that he had the guts to be homophobic at Hetalia World Academy, where you said one bad thing about gays and you got your ass kicked by a lot of the members of the football team.

And guess who was walking down the hall when Memmy was tripped?

Memmy recognized the person who now stood in between him, Tino, and the jock as Sweden. He had only seen the intimidating man once before, but his image had never left Memmy's brain.

"H'llo, 'm B'rw'ld. Th's 's m' wif'." Sweden put his arm protectively around Tino's shoulder, holding him close. "Th's 's m' wif's r'mm'te. 're y'u pl'y'ng n'cely w'th th'm?" **(Traslation for those of you who don't want to decipher that: Hello, I'm Berwald. This is my wife. This is my wife's roommate. Are you playing nicely with them?)**

This jock obviously had shit for brains, as he replied, "Damn fags have invaded the football team to? What has this world come to?" He threw out his arms and tilted up his head so he was staring at the ceiling, pretending he was talking to God himself.

A frying pan met the back of his skull and he landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. A small girl stood behind him with the frying pan still in the air, her violet eyes filled with rage, and a small bird thing on her shoulder, "Don't speak that way to my family, asshole." she spat at the body on the ground.

She took a breath to calm herself and handed the frying pan to another girl next to her, "Thanks for letting me borrow it, Hungary."

"No problem, Emilia. I probably would have knocked him out myself eventually." Hungary clicked her tongue and walked away.

"Iceland, you shouldn't have been violent with him." Tino said, attempting to sound disappointed, but failing.

"He deserved it. Homophobes aren't welcome around here." Iceland shrugged, and followed after Hungary.

Memmy pulled out a marker from his pocket, and crouched over the motionless jock's head, quickly scribbling "Property of The Aerican Empire" across his forehead. The marker was permanent, so it'd be there for awhile too. Memmy paused for a second before drawing a penis on his cheek, too. He wrote "Taking it up the ass is fun!" on the other, because he didn't want it to feel left out.

People in the hallway soon followed Memmy's example, and had ended up removing most of the jock's clothes to doodle on him. Everyone seemed to be having a lot of fun, too.

"Hey, look at my unicorn."

"Mine's better."

"And we'll draw some pasta here. And some here. Here too~"

"Lovi~ look at the tomato I drew! It looks like you!"

"Shut up bastard, this is how I picture you."

"A mountain?"

"No, its dog shit."

"Who the hell wrote "The Game?"

A groan ripped through the crowd around the half naked body.

Somewhere near the jock's feet, an albino snickered.

Memmy had taken up most of the jock's chest to draw his flag, finishing up on the smiley face with a flourish.

A moan escaped the living canvas, and everyone froze.

"Well, okay it's time to go now."

Everyone got up from the ground and the hallway quickly emptied out. Memmy had just turned the corner when an infuriated yell reached his ears.

"FUCKING DAMN IT. I LOST THE GAME."

He heard the unmistakable thud of frying pan against skin and a softer thudding of a body hitting the ground.

An angry female voice range through the hallway "Stop that! I had just forgotten about it!"

Memmy smiled, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers,<br>**

**Didn't write much about Memmy, sorry about that. I wanted to get this chapter up today.**

**Two more characters to introduce, than we get on with the plot I still really have figured out.**

**Review if you haven't~ And to the people that have reviewed, iloveyouguys3 ;-;**

***Slyly hands cookie to Gigglepoid***

**Virtual pie for reviews :D You pick what kind.** **Go crazy**.

**LOVE,**

** CIN :D**

_(See what I did there, I made it a letter.)_


	4. The Friend of the States, and the Aussie

**Y'all should watch this, http:/ www. /watch?v=YhjVJk4rsjw&feature =related**

**Take out the spaces. It made me laugh.**

* * *

><p>The states weren't as bad as everyone thought. It was a common misconception that they were mini-America's, as if America reproduced asexually by budding, with little America's falling off his arms. Actually, no one really knew how the states were related to America; I guess you could say he was their father figure. But it was a mystery whether he was their biological father, one of them (In the colonies case, for example, their other father would be England) to clarify, or just their adoptive father. Some states, such as Montana, saw America as a brother.<p>

Very few did, but those who called him brother were sticking to that choice, and tried to correct everyone whenever they brought up America as a father. The only person who probably knows the states relation to America is America himself.

The states were all different. They're so unique, once you've met them you start wondering how you ever began to think that they were all the same.

Alejandro Flores was a perfect example of one of these people. He had never wanted to meet any of the states, it just kind of happened. The day that he met them though, EVERYONE met them.

It all began on a warm summer's day—actually it was in the middle of winter, but that doesn't matter. The World Conference was perfectly the same as always, loud nations fighting over pretty much nothing.

America had just began his speech when the door to the conference room burst open and a small group of people forced themselves in at the same time, struggling to get in through the double doors. They all ended up getting through, but found themselves tangled together in a heap on the ground.

The first to jump up from the pile was a small girl with tanned skin and jet black hair. She watched the people she came in for awhile with wide eyes, and only lessened her grip on her teddy bear when a girl with auburn curls was able to untangle herself and step away from the pile. The little girl had grabbed onto her skirt, and the scowl on the older girl's face faded away, replaced by a little smile.

America had recuperated from the shock that had hit him when the group walked in through the doors, well, fell in, but you get the point. He shouted at them, causing the two girls to flinch and recoil slightly.

"Hawaii! Georgia! What are you two doing here?" he demanded to know, and Hawaii started to cry. Georgia gave America a good glare, and bent down to comfort her little sister.

This was a long time ago, mind you. About sixty years, when Hawaii was a brand new state and her older sisters were _very_ protective of her, especially Georgia.

The others had managed to get themselves off the floor and dust themselves off, just in time for France to make his way over to them, beginning to flirt with a girl who had dark brown hair. France was soon joined by a bunch of other male countries, most of them flirting with the girls of the group, but a few of them being braver and tried to catch the attention of a boy with an angry look on his face, obviously looking like he didn't want to be there.

America, England, Spain, and Canada were forced to get between the states and the nations, holding them back, none of whom were pleased with the other nations' intentions towards their family.

Now that Alejandro though about it, he was kind of disgusted that France would actually have the balls to go after some American states, seeing as he had colonized quite a bit of America a long time ago.

That was the first time Alex had ever met the states, America had allowed them to stay for the remainder of the meeting, very reluctantly.

Now, years later, the Dominican Republic was sitting with the same people he met on that day, all of them just hanging out until it was time for everyone to return to their apartments and dorm rooms.

Hawaii had grown up rather quickly, much to the disappointment of the older female states, who had enjoyed the chance to take care of a little kid again. Now she was just as big as the rest of her family, in fact she was a couple inches taller than Georgia and Oklahoma, but this wasn't much of a feat seeing as they both weren't that tall to begin with.

Michigan was the only guy who had been able to put up with his sisters long enough to actually not mind hanging around Alex, who was constantly surrounded by his sisters.

A while back, someone had actually though that the states were Al's sisters, which he didn't understand, because the only thing he had in common with any of them was his hair was the exact same shade as Georgia's. But he didn't really care, because he treated the states as if they were his sisters. And Michigan as a brother, most of the time. Sometime's he'd get into a mood then be hard to be around, because Michigan would snap at you, no matter who you were.

He happened to be in one of those moods today, unhappy about being forced to enroll in school by America, who had been forced to by his boss. So now Michigan hates Obama (not that he really liked him before).

"God damn elections need to just end already." muttered the said state, crossing his arms angrily over his chest, watching Oklahoma and Hawaii play a card game on the carpet in front of the couch he was sitting on. The other occupants in the room were really loud for 9 o' clock at night, and this seemed to only make his mood worsen.

Georgia pushed herself off the couch next to him and declared it was time for her and Hawaii to return back to the apartment they shared, and for Oklahoma and Michigan to go to their rooms.

Being the oh-so-loving big sister she was, she walked both the complaining Oklahoma—who claimed she could go to her room by herself—and Michigan – telling her that she was being stupid for treating him like a baby – to their respective rooms before taking Hawaii's hand and motioning for Alex to get up so they could leave.

Alex lived with his sister, Puerto Rico, and had to work a part-time job to keep their apartment, because neither of them was paid well enough to live off the money they received from being a country. Sometimes he wonders why they just didn't live in the dorms, but he always ended reminding himself it was because they didn't want to live separately.

Georgia and Hawaii disappeared on the busy streets of New York, having had to split away from Alex to get to their destination, and Alex kept his head low as he slowly made his way back to his house, not really excited about school first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p>Australia enjoyed the lively atmosphere he caused in the lunchroom the next morning.<p>

First day of school is rough on everyone, especially people who were living in the dorms, because a teacher had decided that using a megaphone to wake everyone up was a good idea.

Colin didn't know about most people, but he sure didn't appreciate some old man running down the hallways screaming "FIRE! FIRE! GET READY AND INTO YOUR UNIFORMS BEFORE EVACUATING THE BUILDING!" into the megaphone as loud as he could.

Most people realized what he was getting at, but some not-so-bright people didn't and ran outside three minutes later, half dressed, and shivering in the morning air. Colin's roommate was one of these people. Prussia couldn't really differentiate sarcasm from being serious, and it was a major flaw Colin discovered he had, which he could use to his advantage later.

Anyways, Colin hadn't expected a hot guy to walk up to him in the cafeteria when everyone was eating breakfast, still complaining about their wake-up call. At first, it appeared that the cutie with the polar bear was talking to himself, until Colin noticed he was staring right at him, head cocked slight, waiting for a reply to whatever he just said.

Colin became flustered, and somehow managed to trip, even though he wasn't moving (**A/N: This is possible, I do it all of the time**.), and his cold cereal had managed to make its way down the front of a guy with a graffiti'd face's shirt.

Colin blinked up at the taller kid, "So you're the one Prussia told me about. The one who likes it up the ass." He leaned to the side mockingly, checking out the angry man's cheek, "Ah, Yep. That's you. Want to hang out sometime?"

Colin smirked, proud of himself for being able to talk to this loser, even if it was only a one-sided conversation seeing as the loser in question seemed to be exploding with rage on the inside.

Like a volcano, he erupted, and snatched the boy holding the polar bear's tray away from him, and he flung the pancakes at Colin, who had managed to duck in time, only for the person standing behind him to get a face full of pancakes.

"Not cool, man." Prussia said flicking the syrup off his face, then proceeded to dump his drink over the loser's head. Colin assumed it was beer, but secretly hoped it was apple juice so he wouldn't have to get a new roommate if Prussia got caught.

It was then that a full out food fight was started. Normally, this would have been just a fight between two students, but a certain Korean thought it'd be funny to start flinging food from his hiding place behind the buffet table.

Now everyone was on the ground, with table's flipped onto their sides to be used as shields. Pretty much everyone was covered in food, and the uniforms had to be ruined. Colin had taken refugee behind a table with the kid who had technically caused all of this – because if he hadn't been so cute Colin wouldn't of tripped in the first place—and a girl, who was throwing a lot, but only hitting one person, not aiming at random like the rest of the room.

Colin scooped up a sausage lying abandoned on a tray on the ground, and quickly raised his head over the barrier, pulling his arm back and releasing, smiling when he hit the face of a rather pissed off Russian.

The boy beside him let out an intimidated squeak, and the girl shot him a look of mock-admiration, "Nice hit, instigator."

"I-Instigator?" Colin stammered, focusing his gave back onto the ground, looking for ammo.

The girl rolled her green eyes, "Yeah, instigator, this is your fault. What your name kid?" she asked, peering over the table to find out if her target was in range.

"Colin, I'm the personification of A-A-Australia." Colin winced when he stuttered, as it had displeased him. Stuttering was something he didn't enjoy, but he did it when he was stressed, and talking to people stressed him out.

"I'm Crete. You may call me Eleni. You may also help me drown that Turkish bastard over there in syrup. So please pick up the pace with your throwing and aim for him." She pointed out her target, and Colin obliged by letting a pancake soar and hit him on the chest, sticking to his shirt slightly before dripping off him slowly.

The food war raged on, and the cafeteria was a complete mess.

It was finally put a stop to by a horde of teachers all flowing in through the double doors.

"Damn, the lunch ladies ratted us out, abort, abort!" shouted Eleni, and jumped up from her hiding position, and quickly appearing a victim to this whole thing. She whimpered as she glanced over her food covered uniform, and let out a wail of despair once discovering how much syrup had worked its way into her hair.

Everyone around her dropped whatever they had left in their hands and played innocent.

A teacher walked up to Eleni and started questioning her, "Sweetheart, what happened here?"

Eleni pointed at the person Colin had dumped his cereal on, "He did it!" she sobbed.

He appeared baffled, mouth opening and closing like a fish before finally answering, "No! That fag over there started—"

He was cut off by a shout from South Korea who was in the far corner of the room, "FOOD FIGHT'S ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!"

The teachers immediately surrounded him, and told everyone else to go back to their room to shower and change into their extra uniforms, because classes would be delayed for awhile so everyone could clean themselves up.

Eleni stopped crying and appeared perfectly in control as he waltzed out of the room, only stopping to hurl an insult Turkey's way. Colin followed the steady flow of people out of the syrup coated cafeteria, everyone heading for the second floor to cross over the sky walk so they wouldn't have to go outside covered in food, because who knew what the birds might do.

Colin felt more excited about school now that he knew how much fun it'd be this year.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers<strong>

**Shortest chapter yet, but like, 100 words.**

**Sorry about ending it that way, I hated ending it like that, but I just want this chapter over with. I'm also sorry for barely writing about Alejandro at all.  
><strong>

**INTRODUCTIONS ARE OVER. I HATED THEM XD. I really don't like writing introductions. I don't know why.**

**So it was 90 degrees on Wednesday, now it's 57. I don't understand what's going on.**

**Little siblings on Valium is funny.**

**You got to see a bit of Oklahoma in here, you'll probably see more of her eventually.**

**What should I name the homophobe that's going to be pretty much brought down in every other chapter. Last time he was graffti'd on, this time he got food thrown at him. I don't know what to name him, give me ideas D:**

**I love all of your reviews, send me more :D**

**LOVE Y'ALL,**

**CIN**

_(I made another letter, Hah xD)_


	5. Cocktail Party

Alexis' day had gotten off to a good start because she arrived at school with America, Tanya, and the other states just in time for the food fight to start. She had been having so much fun until the teachers came and ruined everything.

They had instructed everyone to go change, but no one who lived in apartments had any intention to force their way through traffic and a sea of people to return to their house only to have to come back in almost five minutes so they weren't late for school.

The teachers agreed that it was too much effort, so they were all given a spare uniform and a towel and sent off to the locker rooms, where they could all shower and change without having to leave.

Alexis emerged from the steaming locker room with her arm hooked around Alaska's—who seemed to just be putting up with it hoping it would end soon—and squinting at the schedule in her hands, trying to find out where her homeroom was.

She stopped at an intersection, and tapped her chin, contemplating which direction she should trying going and hope to get lucky.

Her finger lifted and she let it drift in all four directions, "This way? Ah, no," she pointed straight ahead, into the hallway crowded with people trying to shove into the small doors of the classrooms all at once, "THIS WAY!" she shouted, and started dragging Tanya at a fast pace.

"Please release me, Alexis!" Tanya demanded in a stern voice, her eye twitching, but Alexis just laughed and shook her head, her grip on the state's arm tightening.

Alexis' gaze flickered back and forth between the paper in her hands to the numbers above the doors, and she started pouting when she couldn't find the room number she was looking for.

Tanya elbowed her sharply in the side, and Alexis flinched, but didn't say anything.

"The room is right there." Tanya pointed out, gesturing to a door on their right, which did indeed have the correct room number above it.

Alexis went slack-jaw, and studied the numbers carefully, before slowly looking at the schedule.

"TANYA," she shouted, startling the smaller girl, "I FOUND IT!"

Tanya sighed and yanked her arm out of Alexis' grip, and walked into the classroom, wishing to just get this over with.

* * *

><p>"Good news children! Our headmaster—"<p>

"Why is he called a headmaster, this isn't a private school." A girl in the back of the classroom shouted, interrupting the teacher, who had a confused look on her face.

Alejandro sighed, and put his head down on his desk, just wishing to sleep for a few more minutes until he was forced to attend his next class.

He had come to a decision a long time ago, school sucked. And he stuck by that decision, never changing his mind.

"Um, this is a private school. Of some sort. We're a unique private school." The teacher explained to the student, and continued her announcement, "As I was saying, Homeroom has been extended for today so we can all get to know each other!" she exclaimed in a cheery voice, setting some paranoid students on edge, wondering what exactly this teacher had in store for them.

"The headmaster wishes that you all form very special bonds while here, and you can't do that if you don't try and get to know anyone, so," A smile appeared on Ms. Luke's face "We'll be drawing numbers from this here box, and you need to find the other students who have the same number as you! When you find them all, sit in a group and await further instructions. Okay," she paused for dramatic effect, "go!"

A sigh rippled throughout the room, and Alex grudgingly hoisted himself out of his seat, trudging up to the front of the room where everyone was sticking their hand into a box, and pulling out slips of paper.

He waited outside of the crowd of people, unwilling to just push his way through like everyone else.

"Yeah! I'm number one!"

"I'm a six."

"I'm a nine."

Pause.

"HAHAHA! SIXTY-NINE!"

"Really, how mature are you losers?"

"Oh, you're just jealous because girls have cooties and boys don't."

"…You're right."

"Oh yeah! Bro-fist."

Ms. Luke tried to speed the drawing process up, "Students, please get your number and move away from the box, please! Thank you."

Alex was able to reach the box after most of his classmates had dispersed, and he carefully reached his hand in through the hole on top, not positive that there wasn't a dead rat in there or something. His fingers closed around a piece of paper, and he let out a sigh of relief. He retracted his hand and unfolded the paper, discovering his group number was eight.

His eyes wandered around the room, searching halfheartedly for the rest of his group.

A tall girl was jumping up and down in the far corner of the room, "Group Eight!" she called, "Over here!" A few people in the small crowd surrounding her slinked back, startled at the sudden yell.

Alex sighed once more and stuffed the small paper in his pocket, and slowly made his way over to the rest of his group, dragging his feet most of the way, still wishing he could just return to his apartment and sleep until his sister returned from school and demanded to be made something to eat or he had to go to work.

A small redhead saw Alejandro approaching, "Hey man, are you in Group Eight?" he asked, and Al nodded, "Awesome! I'm Memmy." Memmy extended his hand out, and Alejandro took it after only a moment's hesitation.

"Alejandro. Some people call me 'Al' or 'Alex', though." Alejandro had only just finished speaking when the tall girl who had caught his attention before butted in.

"Hey! _My_ nickname's Alex, I had it first!" her lips formed into a pout, which Al could easily categorize as fake, and he's had lots of practice reading faces from Christina's many expressions.

Al rolled his eyes slightly, "I'm much older than you, and therefore I've had the nickname longer."

She wiped away a pretend tear and plopped down into the desk closest to her, pulling out her iPod and sticking the ear buds in, quickly pulling up some T.V show to watch.

Ms. Luke rang a cowbell on her desk, effectively annoying quite a few people. People that hated the sound of cowbells. Like Alejandro.

He just never liked cowbells, and he's never understood why. They always just annoyed him.

"Attention students! It's time to move onto the second part of this activity." Ms. Luke called out, waving her arms around trying to get everyone's attention. "We're going to be playing," she paused, looking like she wasn't able to contain her excitement any longer, "Cocktail Party!"

A kid with short black hair in Alejandro's group groaned, and everyone turned their heads to look at him.

"What?" he questioned, "This game is boring! They usually have the most boring scenarios ever."

Ms. Luke ignored him and continued on to how this would be a role playing game, and saying that two people would go up at a time for each situation.

"Aaand~" She gazed down at her wristwatch, "Start! First situation is, 'Prisoners arriving at the same jail'."

Group Eight had formed a circle as instructed, and two people jumped in the middle. Well, one person jumped, the other was shoved.

The scowling girl glared back at the girl who had previously been on her iPod for a second, before focusing her attention on the guy she was role playing with.

He made the first move, "Why, hello there! What brings you to the big house?" her prodded, elbowing her slightly.

"None of your fucking business, that's what!" she snapped at him, her scowl deepening.

He recoiled a bit, "Ouch that hurt. I'm Kipp. I shot a cop." Kipp stated, his hazel eyes shining with pride.

After a slight pause, she replied, "…Eleni. I 'accidentally' pushed someone off the Empire State Building."

Kipp nodded his head, "Impressive. Listen, wanna plan a prison break?"

The cowbell sounded, "New situation! It's 'Funeral for a mutually loved friend'. Go!"

Kipp and Eleni stepped back into the circle, and a small girl with black hair moved into Eleni's recently vacated spot, while Memmy placed himself in front of her, bursting into tears on the spot.

He gripped her shoulders, evidentially freaking her out as her eyes widened and she jumped slightly. Memmy sobbed into her shoulder, leaning into her, appearing as if he wasn't able to stand on his own.

"H-H-How could t-this h-happen?" he cried, clutching her shirt tighter in his grip, "She was so y-young!"

The girl hesitated slightly before patting his back slowly, barely touching him. "It's a shame." she agreed, averting her eyes so she didn't have to watch the boy weep into her uniform.

Memmy's sobs ceased and he straightened himself out, "Yes, I suppose it is. But we must move on." The corners of his lips turned up, "We should play poker." he said, reaching into his pocket and producing a deck of cards.

Ms. Luke rang the cowbell once more, "'Blind date!'"

Before switching, Memmy lunged out and grabbed the girls hand, "Please, fair maiden, grace me with the pleasure of knowing your name!"

The girl blinked and sighed before answering, "It's Tanya."

Memmy pulled her close and looked her in the eye, "What a beautiful name." he said very seriously, than released her and stepped back into his spot in the circle.

Two more people took their place; the girl who had been pushing people into the circle smiled brightly, "Hi! You must be my date for this evening? I'm Alexis!" She shook the boys hand quickly, dropping it and giving him a hug.

He flushed a light shade of pink, "Erm, h-hi. I'm Colin."

Alexis grabbed Colin's shoulders and forced him into a sitting position on the ground, and she sat across from him with her legs crossed, and staring at him very intently.

"When we get married and have kids, what should we name them?" she questioned, and Colin went wide-eyed.

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves here?" he tilted his head a bit.

Alexis shook her head, "I like the name Bryan for a boy. Maybe Claire for a girl. What do you think, sweetheart?"

Colin tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I like Magnus for a boy, and Apple for a girl."

"Apple, like that one celebrity's kid? And Magnus? Are you trying to get our kids bullied?" Alexis cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Colin frowned, "Babe, if you don't like my baby names you can GTFO." He crossed his arms and turned himself to face away from her.

Alexis, appalled, jumped up from her spot on the ground and shrieked at him, "Colin, we're through!"

Just as Colin stuck his tongue out at her, Ms. Luke signaled the end of this round, "Now, we're doing, 'On a plane spiraling towards the Earth after the Russians shot you down.'"

An annoyed chant came from somewhere in the classroom, sending shivers down everyone's spines except Tanya's, who rolled her eyes.

Alejandro realized that it was his turn, as this would be the last round, and stepped forward, a girl with a expression that could be categorized as either being bored or nervous faced him.

Al looked around, "Well, seems we're screwed, huh?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Before we die, what's your name?"

"Alejandro."

"Like the Lady GaGa song?"

"…Yeah."

"Interesting."

Al looked her over, wondering how she kept herself so thin, "And you are?"

"Krystal Steig. Nice to meet you." She replied, not giving the impression that she thought it was nice to meet him at all.

"We should be dying any second now, so bye." Alejandro said, and Krystal nodded and waved goodbye.

Group number four next to them seemed to be having a lot more fun with this scenario than Group Eight was, they were running around their circle, arms flailing, and shouting, "We're going down! We're going down!" then someone made the sound effects of a large crash and the two people dropped to the ground, dead.

Al and Krystal exchanged looks, and they both slowly lowered themselves onto the ground, waiting for this round to end.

After a bit of time, Ms. Luke called out that the game was finished.

"So, these groups you're in you'll be doing pretty much everything with this year, so get to know your group mates, they'll be your best friends this year!" Ms. Luke chirped happily, "And yes, group participation is a grade. A big one, at that."

Some people in the group next to Group Eight groaned. Alejandro exchanged glances with the rest of his group before turning back to the teacher, who was clapping her hands together.

"We're all going to have so much fun this year!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS WAIT.<strong>

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter, and I procrastinate a lot by nature.**

**So, all the OC's have meet officially. Yay!**

**So, me and my friend are doing the March of Dimes on Saturday, raising money for babies with birth defects and stuff, and it'd be REALLY awesome if you guys donated. I mean like, you'd be awesomer than Prussia. And I would literally do ANYTHING for you (within reason of course, like a multi-chaptered fanfic or something.).**

**Here's our team!~ http :/www .march forbabies. org/ s_team_ ?si= BDF03260- DF53-4CE2- B4AD-265E752B52D2&SeID =1872141 &prefill= **

**Remove spaces, you get the deal.**

**We'll be walking six miles, which I think is the longest one for my state. PLEASE DONATE. THINK OF THE CUTE BABIES.**

**Like, even a dollar would make you awesomer than Prussia, and more of a hero than America.**

**Californialoving: Thanks for pointing out the grammar issues, I don't have a beta for this and I'm usually too tired to go over it after writing, but I went back and I think I got most of them. I like the name you picked for the resident asshole :)  
><strong>

**ConfusedSoAmI: Wah, I love Angel Beats! I was going to make Alexis have a mini-freak out over one episode in Soul Eater this chapter, but I couldn't find a place to stick it in, but it will happen eventually.  
><strong>


	6. Group 8 and 2, Hide and Seek, GO pt1

Eleni glared at the clock hanging on the wall, with each tick it mocked her, saying "_You're never getting out of here~_" And at this point, she believed it.

She put her chin in her hand and glanced at her group mate next to her, "When Ms. Luke said 'extended homeroom', I thought she meant just today, not that homeroom would be damn hour and a half long every day."

Colin nodded and glanced at his watch "Actually, it looks like today, homeroom is—" he paused, and looked up, thinking, "Oh, about eight hours."

Eleni clicked her tongue "Seven hours and fifty minutes too long."

After everyone finished their final scenario for Cocktail Party, Ms. Luke had announced that everyone would be spending the whole day in homeroom, to get to know their group mates, because this school focused on "Uniting the World" or something like that.

It was seriously annoying, and most everyone in Eleni's group appeared kind of strange, which really didn't encourage her to get to know them better. The only other normal (Well, as normal as you can get in this school) people in Group Eight seemed to be Tanya, Krystal, and Alejandro.

What made everything worse was that Turkey just _had_ to be in this class, too.

Eleni looked away in disgust when her eyes caught his, and immediately started rubbing them harshly, trying to rid herself of the image of his face.

A scream from someone in Group Eight jolted pretty much everyone out of their dazes, and they all put their vision on Alexis.

The girl had put her headphones back in and was watching some anime on her iPod, and her eyes were wide with shock, "No!" she yelled, shaking the said device, causing everyone to jump again, "Don't open the box! Don't open the box!" she spoke quickly, with a hint of urgency in her tone.

She visibly relaxed after a second, and all went back to normal, until it started again.

"Stop! No! Don't open the box!" Alexis let out an enraged cry, "Maka! You idiot! What did I tell you!"

Tanya rolled her eyes. She reached over the desk and ripped a headphone out of Alexis' ear.

"Alex, please, shut up. You're causing a scene."

And she was, everyone in the room had stopped talking to see what Alexis was yelling about. The loser with a penis on his face sitting next to Turkey spoke up.

"What a fuckin' spaz."

Memmy jumped up, "A wild asshole appeared!"

Kipp reached into his bag and drew out a pen; he took aim and whipped it across the room calling, "Zombie Slayer used Pen Whip!"

Simultaneously, everyone in the room called out, "It's super effective!" when the pen made contact with the dudes face.

He became the laughing stock of the room, and he tried to defend himself, not being able to stutter out a few words before Eleni interrupted him, "Oh, shut the hell up, Dick."

He went red in the face, "My name is _not_ Dick, its _Joseph_."

"Whatever, Dick."

Before Joseph could respond, a member of his group smacked him upside the head and dragged him back into the group discussion they were having.

Conveniently, Ms. Luke had covered her ears during that whole episode, so no one got detention on the first day for foul language.

Krystal sighed, "Seems like it sucks to be Dick. Nobody likes him."

Alejandro rolled his eyes and leaned against a desk, "It sucks to be Dick for a reason. As his name states, he's quite a dick."

Colin nodded "He got mad at me for no reason at breakfast this morning! It was so unfair."

"Dude, he got mad at you because you poured your cereal down his back."

"He overreacted!"

"I would have done the exact damn thing as him."

Colin huffed and crossed his arms, angling his body away from Alejandro, who sighed and shook his head.

"YAY!~"

Alexis shouted again, startling Krystal and Memmy so badly they both fell out of their seats. Memmy jumped right back up and started laughing, while Krystal looked somewhat embarrassed.

"What is it now Alexis?" Tanya asked wearily.

Alexis looked back and forth between Tanya and her iPod, "Oh Tanya, its great! Soul's okay!"

Tanya's blank expression turned somewhat confused, and she opened her mouth to question who Soul was, but shut it before saying anything. She knew Alexis well enough that if you asked her anything about any anime character she could rant on and on about them for hours on end, not needing any sort of break.

Eleni pushed back her chair and stood up, "This is boring. I'm out." She began walking out of the room.

Kipp jumped up and looked at the rest of Group Eight "Come on guys, let's go."

Everyone exchanged glances, before shrugging and following Eleni out the door.

Another group followed their example, the whole time ignoring Ms. Luke's plea for them to return to their seats.

* * *

><p>Eleni only stopped walking at her brisk pace once she was located directly under the sky walk, and then she turned around to look at the group behind her.<p>

The group that had followed them out was Group Two, which consisted of England, Russia, Italy, America, Canada, Lithuania, Hungary, and Romano, who was not amused.

Everyone just stared at each other for awhile, no one knowing exactly what to do now.

Memmy spoke up, "Wanna play hide and seek?"

Alexis punched the air, "YES!" she shouted, and went into boss mode, "Teams!"

She glanced over everyone for a bit, before pointing to Crete "Eleni, you're with England."

"Memmy, you're with Lithuaniania."

"It's Lithu—" Toris began, but was ignored.

"Krystal, you're with Italy."

"Ve~" The Italian looked at his new teammate, and Krystal automatically shied away from him, his bright aura giving her a headache.

"Tanya, you speak Russian right? Be with Russia."

"Colin, go with Canadia."

"Alejandro, you're with Hungary."

"Don't hold me back, butt munch."

"Excuse me? _Butt munch_?"

"Kipp, you're with Romano."

"What? I have to be with that fucking weirdo?"

"And I'll be with America!" Alexis finished off, admiring her handiwork. Eleni and England were both ignoring each other, pointedly not looking in each other's direction, Memmy was talking loudly and Lithuania was watching patiently, Italy was still trying to get Krystal to smile, Tanya stared at the ground while Russia admired the sunflowers growing along the pathway, Colin and Canada were both trying to speak, but failing miserably, Romano was still complaining about his bad luck on getting paired with Kipp, who couldn't keep his eyes off the shorter boy.

Alexis looked up at America, "I did a good job, didn't I?"

America laughed and slung his arms around the smaller girls shoulders and laughed, nodding, "So!" He said, catching everyone's attention, "Not it!

Some caught on and copied him, while others stood dumbfounded for a second, being getting it.

Unfortunately, Romano and Kipp were the last ones to say not it, and were pushed behind a bush where they would be forced to count to 150 before searching.

"This is so stupid." Romano glared at a flower in front of him, and Kipp smiled.

"C'mon man, turn that frown upside down!" he pinched Romano's cheek, pulling back fast enough to dodge the fingers that attempted to break his.

"Shouldn't you be counting or something?" Romano asked him.

"Don't feel like it!"

"Then how will we know when to start looking dumbass?"

"We'll go whenever we feel like it. Simple, right?"

"Carefree basta—" he was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes.

Kipp acted on his instincts and knocked Romano to the ground, lying on top of him with his hand over his mouth. The smaller boy didn't struggle, but instead watched the bush.

The leaves quivered, and Kipp held his breath counting the minutes. Well, it felt like minutes to him, in reality it probably wasn't even a few seconds. Romano shifted beneath him, and he started to fear what could happen to them.

Kipp's muscles tensed up in preparation for the unknown. He was torn, should he pick up Romano and run, or stay still and hope it goes away? Doing either one could result in death for the boys. If he chose the wrong one, however, he would never be able to forgive himself if Romano got hurt because of his stupidity. He also wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he was dead.

Before he could pick his next move though, the leaves parted, and a flash of white appeared before them.

Kipp let out a relieved breath and looked at Romano, "It's just a bunny! I thought it was a zombie! Whew."

Romano's brows furrowed and he glared at Kipp. With a swift knee to the groin he removed Kipp from on top of him, and rolled over on his stomach to watch the rabbit.

"A rabbit?" he asked, not believing the situation, "In the middle of fucking New York City?"

Kipp laughed, tears of pain still in his eyes, "That's so strange!"

Romano rolled his eyes and lifted his body off the ground. Startled, the rabbit shot back into the bushes. The Italian started plucking the leaves out of his hair, struggling to get them all off them.

Kipp stood up and ran his fingers through Romano's hair, delicately pulling leaves from the soft strands. Romano flushed a bright red and slapped his hand away. He turned his back to him and Kipp worried for a second that he upset him.

"Let's go find everyone, b-bastard."

The corners of Kipp's mouth turned up.

"Of course, Roma!"

"Don't fucking call me that, you sound like a tomato bastard."

* * *

><p>Colin and Canada were having an incredibly hard time finding a place to hide.<p>

They ran around the whole dorm building before deciding that hiding outside was not going to work, so they went into the building and just sat on the couch and turned on the T.V on the first floor.

"I d-don't think they'll look here… What do you think?" Colin asked Canada, feeling nervous as all get out.

Canada clutched his polar bear tightly, burying his face into its fur, "…No." he spoke softly, and speaking into the stuffed animal didn't make it any easier for Australia to hear him.

The awkward silence was only interrupted by Snooki's drunken ramblings.

* * *

><p>Eleni glared down at Kipp and Romano, why hadn't they started looking yet?<p>

She was lying flat on top of the sky walk, her hiding spot giving her a perfect view of the two people that should have been finished counting by now, but there they were, lying on each other in the grass, probably talking about what they'd name their future children.

After a minute or two, they finally got up and headed off in the direction of the greenhouse. Eleni relaxed and glared at her teammate, who wouldn't shut the hell up.

"—you could seriously get hurt if you don't back away from the edge, git." He reprimanded her.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing."

"You say that now, but I'm the one who's going to end up calling the ambulance once you fall."

"Quiet, butt munch."

"_What_?"

"I got it from Hungary. Cool, huh?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well, I don't care what you think."

* * *

><p>"Come on, you do not wish to be caught, da?" Russia asked Tanya, whose hesitation wavered.<p>

"I don't…"

"Then hurry up." He said, and Tanya nodded slowly, before walking into his arms. He quickly grabbed her and lifted her up as high as possible, and Tanya grabbed onto the tree branch.

She gripped the tree trunk and searched for a route to gain more ground. There was a knot in the trunk, so if she used that to push herself up more, she could reach the next branch.

While working on that, Russia jumped up and caught the branch she had just vacated, causing it to violently shake as he pulled himself up with ease. He wasn't fat or anything, he just looked chunky because he wore that coat, and all of his weight was muscle.

Tanya quickly scrambled to another branch as Russia began to climb higher. She settled herself in between a fork in her branch, and gripped the trunk tightly, fearing for her own safety.

Russia stopped climbing on a branch near hers, and started kicking his legs, like he thought he was four years old. "So, Alaska, how has it been living with Amerika?"

Tanya sighed and glanced down to the ground, which was about twenty five feet down, this was the exact topic she had wanted to avoid when she was put into a group with the man she had seen as a father figure for most of her life.

"It's been okay. The other states are…" she paused, choosing her next words carefully, in case Nevada had hidden any of his microphones in this particular tree, as a way of spying, "_interesting_." she finished.

"Ah, that sounds nice." Russia said, his expression showing that he understood the undertones of 'interesting'.

"Yeah, ever since I started living with America my life's been full of _interesting_." The way Tanya said it, it sounded somewhat snide.

Russia just stared, his violet orbs studying Tanya's gray ones, searching for something that it seemed he couldn't find.

And then her branch snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>This update...<strong>

**Is so late.  
><strong>

**I'm so, _so_ sorry.  
><strong>

**I had exams and stuff, and last week was my last week of school so I had to tie up all of my loose ends at school before the summer.  
><strong>

**BUT NOW IT'S SUMMER AND I CAN UPDATE LOTS!  
><strong>

**So my reasons for a late and crappy chapter,  
><strong>

**1. School  
><strong>

**2. My friends totally monopolize me and I never get any work done (You know who you are)  
><strong>

**3. I haven't really been feeling well  
><strong>

**4. Because I haven't been feeling well, I've been more tired than usual, which means more naps for me  
><strong>

**5. I'm a lazy procrastinator in general, and I really need someone to routinely tell me to get to work and hurry my ass up.  
><strong>

**6. I'm too busy reading fanfiction to write it  
><strong>

**So basically, I'm blaming my friends and all of you who have written a fanfiction. THANKS A LOT GUYS.  
><strong>

**Jk, it's totally my fault, and you should all kill me. Not yet though, I still haven't gotten my Romano cosplay ;-; Nor have I married Eric Vale. Or had America's babies. BUT AFTER I DO ALL THAT GO FOR IT. I'll die happy.  
><strong>

**So for my long authors note, but I have to make it even longer.  
><strong>

**If there are any grammar or spelling errors you see, point them out to me so I can fix them, because otherwise I have no clue when I'll notice them, and I don't have a beta and I don't want to read this so soon after writing it.  
><strong>

**Also, If I'm writing your character wrong, let me know so I can fix it, don't just let me keep doing it, because I'll end up with a bunch of really strange characters that act just like the canon ones.  
><strong>

**BTW, Hungary in this and next chapter is totally the OLD Hungary, she'll eventually morph into her current ways, just give it time.  
><strong>

**Cliffhanger FTW, next chapter I'll cover the other teams and we'll see how the hide and seek game ended!~  
><strong>

**Well I'm just going to stop here before I find something else to talk about,  
><strong>

**Love y'all,  
><strong>

_**~Ayai  
><strong>_

**_Reviews are my crack!~_  
><strong>


End file.
